Girl Meets Farkle
by honey-and-peaches
Summary: A short Riarkle fanfiction about Riley and Farkle's feelings for one another
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Feelings

**~1~**

Riley lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, completely helpless.

It was too much, it was all too much, how, after everything, Lucas, the triangle, how could she fall for Farkle?

Riley sat up, and tilted her head to one side and tried to imagine what she would say if Farkle was right in front of her. But all of a sudden she was thinking of his lips, and how they would feel on hers.

Riley shook herself, she physically shook herself.

She liked Lucas, she'd liked Lucas since she'd fallen into his lap on the subway. She liked Lucas.

But did she?

Riley flopped back down onto her bed. She _had_ to like Lucas, she had caused such a mess between Lucas, herself, and Maya, so how come she felt like she'd never liked Lucas. She had though, she had liked Lucas and she still did, but not in the way she liked Farkle, not in a way that liking him was part of her, part of her very soul.

Riley thought of Farkle, of his smile, the way he talked and laughed, how he always wanted what was best for her. She thought about the way she looked at Farkle and the way he looked at her. She didn't look at Lucas like that.

"Hey Honey, wasswrong?" Maya was standing above her; Riley had been so consumed with her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard Maya enter.

"Everything," Riley mumbled.

Maya threw herself onto the bed next to Riley and turned to face her. "Wanna tell me what's wrong, Riles?"

Riley turned her head to face Maya too, "No," she humphed, turning her head back to the ceiling.

Maya got off the bed and went to sit in the Bay Window, "Bay Window." She said, "Bay Window right now."

"No," Riley humphed again.

"Ring Power," Maya said simply.

"Fine," Riley walked over and sat next to Maya.

Riley and Maya stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

"You gonna tell me, Honey?" Maya prodded.

Riley sighed, placing her head on Maya's shoulder.

Maya stroked her hair slowly, "Oooh this is bad, isn't it?"

"Maya?" Riley took her head off Maya's shoulder and faced her, determined to tell her, she had to tell her. She couldn't let these feelings eat her up more than they already had.

"Yeah?"

"I think I've screwed everything up."

"Well before I agree or disagree, do you wanna elaborate a bit more?"

Riley took a moment, wondering how to phrase it. Saying 'I like Farkle' seemed a bit direct.

So instead she asked, "Do you still like my Uncle Josh?"

"Uncle Boing? Yeah, I like him,"

"But you like Lucas," Riley pointed out.

"Yeah," Maya said, squinting her eyes at Riley, "Isn't this supposed to be about you?"

"I'm getting there," replied Riley.

"Does it have anything do with how weird you've been acting this past, like, month?"

"Do like them differently?" Riley asked, ignoring what Maya had just said.

"What?"

"Uncle Boi- Uncle Josh," Riley corrected herself quickly.

Maya laughed, "You almost called him Uncle Boing!"

"Do you like my Uncle Josh and Lucas differently?" Riley asked, firmer this time.

Maya looked at her quizzically, trying to work out where this is going, "Is this just a ploy for you to get me to tell you my feelings?"

"You have feelings you haven't told me about?" Riley questioned.

"I like both Josh and Lucas, but-" Maya sighed and stopped herself from continuing.

"But what, Maya?"

"But I like them differently."

"How?"

"I dunno," Maya said honestly, "I guess when I saw Josh, he was hot and I just thought that this is the sort of person I want to like, and how couldn't I like him? He's part of your family. But with Lucas... with Lucas it just hit me all at once, y'know? I was just in class and I looked at him, and I thought, 'Shit, I like Huckleberry.'"

Riley nodded, thinking hard, "But you said you didn't have a crush on Uncle Josh,"

"I don't, it's not a crush, it's," Maya frowned as she tried to find the words, "it's something else."

"So who do you like more?"

"Honey," Maya said in a tone that clearly implied she didn't want to answer.

"Peaches," Riley replied, staring right back at Maya.

"Lucas. I like Lucas more, I'm sorry." Maya said, not looking at Riley.

But Riley was smiling, "Why are you sorry?"

Maya looked up at Riley, "Because you like Lucas! Riley, where's this conversation going?"

"Maya,"

"Riley?"

"Please don't be angry," Riley said carefully.

"Why would I be angry, Riles?"

"Because I made a big mess that I didn't need to make,"

"Riley, Honey, just tell me," Maya said, starting to get annoyed.

Riley took a deep breath and looked at Maya pleadingly.

"What Riles? What did you do? Set me up on a date with Uncle Boing or Huckleberry?" Maya said, half-jokingly, half-scared she actually did that.

"No, I didn't do anything like that,"

"Then what Riles?" Maya asked impatiently.

"I like Farkle!" Riley blurted out loudly, barely a second after Maya had finished speaking.

"What?"

"I like Farkle," Riley repeated, quieter and calmer.

"You like Farkle?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Riley said, beginning to smile. It felt so good to have told Maya, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Then she frowned, "You're not angry, are you?" She asked Maya, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why would I be angry?" Maya asked, still grinning.

"Because of Lucas... Why are you smiling?!" This was not the reaction Riley had expected at all.

"Because I just won twenty bucks,"

"What?"

"When I was eight I bet your dad twenty bucks that you would end up with Farkle, and he laughed and said no daughter of his would end up with a Minkus, and now here we are!"

"Just because I like him doesn't mean I'm gonna end up with him,"

"Riley, please, I need this twenty bucks," Maya said seriously.

Riley laughed, and hugged Maya with one arm, "You're the best, Peaches,"

"I know, Honey," Maya replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"So you're not angry?" Riley asked again.

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because I've liked Farkle, for, well, for as long as I can remember, I think," Riley said, "I've liked Farkle during this whole Lucas fiasco, and I didn't even know it..."

"Oh," was all Maya said. "Oh."

She looked away from Riley.

"Peaches?"

Maya turned back to her, smiling again, softer this time though, "Yeah, Honey?"

"You're not angry?"

"How could I be? We're fifteen, we're bound to makes mistakes, especially when feelings are involved,"

Riley smiled and Maya smiled right back.

"You still like him though?" Maya asked, predicting the answer.

Riley knew exactly who she was referring to by him, "Yeah..."

"Oh." Maya said.

"Oh." Riley repeated.

They sat there silently for a few moments.

"You like them differently though?" Maya said after a while, "That's why you were asking me." She turned to face Riley, who was still staring straight ahead.

Riley nodded, biting her bottom lip, still staring straight ahead.

"You like Lucas like I like Josh, and Farkle like I like Lucas?" Maya asked slowly.

Riley nodded again, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Riles, Riles," Maya whispered, pulling her into a hug, "why are you crying?"

Riley looked at Maya and laughed slightly, wiping her eyes, "Because this situation was already messy enough without adding Farkle to the equation, and I'm scared it'll end our friendship."

Maya knew by 'our friendship', she didn't just mean her and Maya and she meant all of them.

Maya hugged her tighter; actions speak louder than words.

"And I know that Farkle doesn't like me back," Riley whispered with a slight sniff.

Maya looked at Riley in disbelief, "Riles?"

"Yeah?"

"That's gotta be the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"But it's true," Riley said sadly.

"Riley Erica Mattews, how can you be that blind?!"

"I'm not blind, Maya! He's with Isadora!"

"So what?! He's liked you for so long he doesn't even know it yet, just like you." Maya said firmly, "Plus, why is it so crazy to think he can like two people at once," she added.

"Oh that was good," Riley replied.

"I know," Maya said smugly.

Riley smiled and sniffed, wiping her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Better?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Riley smiled.

"So you gonna tell me when you realised? Lemme guess, it was about a month ago and that's why you've been acting weirder than usual this past month?" Maya said.

"Yeah... I just- I saw him and Isadora kiss at Topanga's and I just, I felt so angry and I didn't know why and then I realised, 'I like Farkle,' and I thought I had to be crazy, but really what isn't there to like?"

Maya smiled thoughtfully.

"What do I do now, Maya?"

"Now we wait for Farkle to realise that he likes you, so I can get my twenty dollars," Maya said with a laugh.

Grinning, Riley nudged Maya in the ribs, before resting her head on Maya's shoulder.

 **Please tell me what you thought in the comments! This is my first shot at writing a GMW fanfic, and as you can see this was supposed to be Riarkle oriented, but this chapter feels very Rilaya. I guess you can't write them without making them gay.**

 **Anyway, I'll be updating soon, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Farkle Meets Feelings

**~2~**

 ** _~Set roughly a month after the last part~_**

Farkle was playing a video game when Isadora knocked on his door. He knew it was her because she had this very particular way of knocking three times and then pausing, and then three times again.

"Yeah, Isa?" Farkle called, pausing his video game.

Isadora came into and sat next to him on the couch, and gave him a quick hug, "Hello Farkle."

"Hey, whatchya doing here? I thought we were going out tonight?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, well, that's what I came here to talk to you about." Isadora said.

"You came to talk about tonight?" Farkle asked, clearly confused.

"I came to talk about us." Isadora replied simply.

Farkle was just as confused as he was a moment ago.

"We both knew that like forces repel, before we began this relationship," Isadora said.

"Yes, but we're different," Farkle interrupted.

"Yes," agreed Isadora, "and then we decided to proceed with our relationship, because science allowed us too. We are intellectually matched, yet not the same. A perfect match."

Farkle frowned, what she was saying made sense, but he was already predicting where this conversation was going.

"Yet, science does not dictate feelings." Isadora continued, "I had feelings for you before I knew we were compatible. Science dictates a lot of things, but I don't think it dictates how we feel, and I think you've known that for a while, Farkle."

"What are you trying to say?" Farkle questioned.

"I'm trying to say that you're in love with someone else, despite science saying that we are a match."

"In love with someone? What? I like _you_ , Isadora. I really like you, but I'm only fifteen. I'm not in love with anybody." Farkle replied, stunned.

"You're in love with Riley." Isadora said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" _Riley?_ I'm not in love with Riley. Yes I love her, I've loved her since the first grade, but I'm not _in love_ with her."

"Why on the contrary, you've been in love with her for so long you don't remember what it feels like to _not_ be in love with her."

Farkle didn't reply for a moment, and turned away from Isadora.

 _Riley?_

 _He was in love with Riley?_

He thought of Riley, her laugh, her impossibly happy smile that never failed to make him smile too, how she was always so kind and positive, how she never failed to see the best in people, the looks they exchanged, the way he felt when she hugged him or said his name.

He thought about how if anything bad ever happened to her, it would rip him apart.

Maybe Isadora was right, she wasn't wrong about many things.

Farkle gulped and turned back to Isadora, "Does this mean we're breaking up?"

"Yes it does," Isadora said softly, smiling sadly.

Farkle returned the sad smile and hugged her. Isadora hugged him back in the only wonderfully awkward way the she knew how.

"So our experiment is over?" Farkle said, after they'd finished hugging.

"Yes, and I must say I enjoyed it."

"Me too," Farkle smiled.

Isadora stood up, and brushed her skirt down, before looking up and smiling at Farkle, "Our experiment is concluded. Now we must despise each other for a set amount of months proportional to our time together before we ultimately reconcile as friends. I look forward to re-making your platonic acquaintance, arch-nemesis." She held out her hand for Farkle to shake.

He shook it, "See you at school on Monday then?"

"Yes, but I must warn you, it is going to be incredibly awkward,"

"As it must be," he said.

Isadora turned to leave, and she was almost at the door before Farkle told her to wait.

"Yes?"

He ran up to her, "Can you, uh, not say anything to Riley. You say I'm in love with her, but I don't know if I am,"

Isadora smiled, "Of course not, but New Years Eve is in less than two months and you of all people believe it's not good to start the new year out on a lie."

And then she turned and left.

Farkle stared at the closed door for a few moments before going and sitting back down on the couch.

Riley? Riley? He loved Riley yes, and when he was younger he'd said he was in love with her, but that was always just a joke, he wasn't really in love with her. He _couldn't_ be in love with her. He'd know if he was in love with her, wouldn't he?

She was in love with Lucas, not him anyway, it was pointless.

 _Riley's like your sister,_ he told himself, _that's why you care so much_.

But she wasn't.

The more he kept telling himself that, the more he kept picturing Riley, smiling, her head tilted, looking at him _that way,_ that why she always did, that way only Riley did.

Brother and sisters didn't look at each other like that.

 _But Riley loves Lucas_ , he told himself, _she loves Lucas and you know it, you were the one who made sure her voice was heard, you were the one who shouted it out at midnight_.

Then he pictured Riley, smiling her wise little smile, nothing could be wrong in the world when she was smiling like that; he realised he was smiling just thinking about it, a large goofy smile. Then his brain seemed to change gears, because now he was imagining kissing her, caressing her cheek. In his mind they were kissing over and over again and each kiss was the best kiss in the world because it was with Riley, yet somehow each kiss was better than the last as well.

Farkle stood up quickly and put his hands on his face and then took them off, as if he could extract his Riley kissing thoughts, but he couldn't.

Isadora had been right.

He'd been in love this whole time and he hadn't even known it.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you thought, next part should be up soon hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3: Farkle Meets Bay Window

**~3~**

Neither Riley nor Maya were there, so Farkle pushed open the window and sat down in the Bay Window and waited. He dearly hoped it would be both of them who would find him here, not just Riley, if it was just Riley then he wasn't sure what he'd do. He had no idea how to behave around her anymore. But he was certain that if Maya was there as well he would be alright, because it would be the three of them, just as it had been since the first grade.

His (non-existent) prays were answered, when both Maya and Riley came walking through the door.

"Farkle?" They both said at the same time, before exchanging looks.

"Hey," Farkle smiled, before looking down at the ground, scared that if he looked at Riley too long his heart would explode from beating too fast.

They came over and sat on either side of him. Riley was looking at him in that very Riley way, her head slightly tilted, a small smile on her face. His heart melted at the sight of it. He smiled back, trying to be as least awkward as he possibly could.

Riley's heart was melting too.

"So," Maya said, breaking the silence, "Farkle, what brings you here?"

Farkle tore his eyes away from Riley's, "I needed to talk and you two are the best talkers I know, and this is the best place to talk I know."

"What do you need to talk about, Farkle?" Riley asked.

Farkle breathed in, he had to be very careful not to reveal _anything_. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

He shrugged, "Isadora broke up with me."

Riley's heart began to beat at a million miles a minute, "What?" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Isadora broke up with me," Farkle repeated, still not looking at Riley.

Maya widened her eyes and shot Riley a look that Farkle thankfully missed.

"Farkle that's awful . I'm sorry," Riley said earnestly. And it was earnest, she was sorry. She liked Farkle, yes, but she wanted him to be happy.

"Thanks Riley," Farkle said, looking up at her and smiling sadly.

"Well!" Maya said loudly, and the two turned to stare at her, "this seems like a conversation for the two of you," she was beginning to climb out the window, but the other two had screamed, "STAY!"

"Okay, only because you insist," Maya said, sitting back down. "So Farkle, did Isadora tell you why she wanted to break up," she asked, curious for the answer.

Farkle turned to Maya and tried to work out if she knew, "No," he lied, "she just said our experiment was over."

"That's all she said?" Riley asked.

"Yep," Farkle lied again. He hated lying, especially to Riley.

"She didn't give you any other reason?" Riley pursued.

"Hey, it's Smackle, Riles, whatchya expect?" Maya said.

"Well she did sorta give me a reason," Farkle said before he could stop himself.

"Then what was it, Farkle?" Riley asked, starting to sound concerned.

He looked at Riley, at her beautiful, dark, concerned eyes, "I can't tell you."

"Farkle!" Maya barked.

"What?"

"We're you're greatest allies, remember?" Riley said softly, "You can tell us anything." She smiled, putting her hand on his knee without even thinking about.

Farkle tensed up straight away, not because he didn't like her touching his knee, on the contrary, he did, but because _friends don't touch other friends like that_. He looked down at her hand and then up at her. Riley looked down at her hand, as though just realising it was there; she quickly took it off, as if she'd been electrocuted. They looked in the opposite reaction and moved slightly away from each other, both mortified at what just happened, and their hearts banging in the their chests for the exact same reason.

Maya was watching the situation with her mouth slightly agape and a bemused expression on her face, "Well, um... Farkle!" She blabbered trying to break the awkward, sexual tension growing between Riley and Farkle.

"Yes, Maya?" Farkle replied quickly.

"Uhh, you gonna tell us or what?"

"I would," he looked over at Riley, "but... but I can't,"

Riley gave a small smile and looked back at Farkle. She understood. She always understood. And Farkle knew that.


	4. Chapter 4: Maya Meets The Secret

That Monday, Maya had english second period, which, coincidently was a class she had with just Isadora. The two were working on a project together, or at least Isadora was working on the project and Maya was doing anything else.

"Maya, which characters do you think are representations of the mockingbird?" Isadora asked her for the second time.

"I don't know, do I," Maya moaned.

"Maya, we agreed to work on this presentation together, so we shall do so,"

"How about we talk about you and Farkle, huh?" Maya said slyly.

"I predicted you would bring this topic up for discussion." Replied Isadora, sounding slightly disappointed out how predictable Maya was, "Very well, then, ask away."

"Why'd you break up with him?"

"I'm not at any liberty to reveal that secret."

Maya raised her eyebrows, "Wha?"

Isadora sighed, "Why is it obligatory that we must go through this process every time?"

"Wha?" Maya repeated.

Isadora sighed again, before saying, "I like, am totally not allowed to like, tell you that secret."

"See! Now I get it!" Maya grinned, nodding, but then she frowned, "But what's so big about this secret? Farkle can't tell me, you can't tell me, that guy can't tell me," Maya motioned to the boy sitting in front of them, who turned to give them a weird look.

"Maya, you are one of the people who knows Farkle the best, why don't you just as him."

"I have!"

Isadora shrugged, "Ask again."

So that's what Maya did.

"Farkle!" She called from the top of the stairs when she spotted him at the lockers. She rushed down the stairs, not worrying about the people she was bumping into.

"Hey," Farkle said, just before Maya shoved him into the lockers, a little harder than she'd meant.

"Maya, Maya," Farkle said, putting his hands up in defence, "it's a little soon don't you think, I just broke up with Isadora."

Maya rolled her eyes and shoved him again.

"Ma-ya!" Farkle said, reminding her so much of how he used to be in seventh grade.

"Farkle." Maya said, her tone more serious.

"Okay, Maya, what is it?"

"What's the big secret between you and Isadora?" Maya asked, leaning against the lockers.

Farkle sighed and shut his locker, "Maya, there's a reason it's a secret."

"Why's it a secret?"

"Because I can't tell you."

"What about Riley?"

Farkle opened his mouth, but then shut it again, thinking hard about what he should say next.

"Farkle?"

"Maya, is there a point to this?" Farkle asked her.

"Yes, the point is you and Riley have always talked, and now there's a secret and you're not telling her."

"I can't tell her, Maya." Farkle said quietly, before turning and walking away.

Maya frowned. She wasn't stupid, she knew Riley and Farkle had a different relationship than her and Farkle. Even when Maya and Farkle hadn't talked, or even worse, when Maya and Riley hadn't talked, Riley and Farkle had _always_ talked.

And now they weren't.

Which meant that Riley had to be the reason Farkle and Isadora broke up.

Which meant Maya had been right.

Farkle did like Riley.


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Meets Argument

_**~5~**_

"Riley, he likes you! I know he does!" Maya insisted.

It was that afternoon, and Maya and Riley were sitting in the Bay Window, arguing.

"Maya, he doesn't!" Riley retorted.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." Riley said firmly.

"Riley, I was talking to him today. He. Likes. You."

"What did you tell him, Maya?!"

"Nothing. But Riley, why hasn't he told you anything?" Maya asked.

"What?" Riley said, suddenly thrown off.

"Farkle." Maya said simply. "Why hasn't he told you anything?"

Riley gave her look that clearly said she still wasn't getting it.

"You and Farkle have always talked. Farkle has always told you things. And now there's this big secret that he just can't tell you? Right after he broke up with his girlfriend? How are you not seeing this?!" Maya said.

"Because I can't." Riley said quietly.

"What?" Maya was now the thrown one.

"Maya, don't you see?" Riley asked standing up.

"See what, Riley? That you're both to stubborn to do anything about what you're feeling!"

"Says you!" Riley said, her voice rising.

"Says me what?!" Maya said, her voice also rising as she stood up, and faced Riley; their faces millimetres from each others.

"Oh you know!"

"No, I don't know!

"Well then I'm not TELLING YOU!"

"Girls!" Cory said, opening the door and sticking his head in.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at him, turning their heads; their hair whipping around with them.

"Ah!" Cory jumped back with a cry. "Just checking you two were alright?"

Then Riley gave him a glare so similar to her mother's that he was momentarily scared of his fifteen year old daughter.

"And now I'm just leaving!" Cory said, scurrying away quickly.

"Where was I?" Maya asked, turning back to Riley.

"Yelling at me?" Riley prompted.

"Oh yeah, THAT'S RIGHT!" Maya yelled, standing up as high as she could, to get in Riley's face.

"Maya, why are we fighting?" Riley asked, a sad puppy look on her face.

"I don't know, Honey." Maya replied, as Riley put her arm around her and they sat back down.

"I just want you two to be happy. You are two of the people I care most about." Maya said earnestly.

"I know, Maya. I like Farkle, but I don't want him to know how I feel."

"Why?"

"Because what if he doesn't like me back, Maya? And what if that wrecks our friendship?" Riley's eyes were watering, just the idea of not being friends with Farkle scared her.

"He likes you, Riley." Maya said calmly.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He does."

"Maya, if he doesn't, that's okay, but I couldn't survive of Farkle and I weren't friends. So, for now, I'm happy being friends." Riley said truthfully.

Maya smiled back, "You sure?"

Riley put her head on Maya's shoulder, smiling, "Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6: Farkle Almost Meets Girl

_**~6~**_

 _ **~Roughly one and a half months after the last part~**_

"Farkle!"

Farkle turned from his locker to see Isadora. He was alone, and he couldn't helped but be surprised; it had been a long time since they'd talked alone together.

"Yes, Isadora?"

"I received your text message last night about the New Years party, am I to assume that the awkwardness over our past relationship has abated and we are now to resume our status as friends?" She asked, without so much of a hello.

"Isadora, you are my friend. You were my friend before you were my girlfriend-"

"I was your arch-nemesis." Isadora corrected.

"Yes," agreed Farkle, "but you were my friend too, despite them being contradictory relationships, you were my friend. And you're my friend now. You have been since we broke up; just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped caring for you."

Isadora nodded, "Nor I you, Farkle."

"So that means you'll come?"

"Yes." Isadora confirmed, and then without missing a beat, she asked, "Have you spoken to Riley?"

"Since we broke up? Technically, yes."

Isadora gave Farkle a disapproving look, "Have you spoken to Riley about your feelings?"

"In that case, uhh, no."

"Why not?" She asked, in a no-nonsense voice

"We should really be meeting the others in the cafeteria," Farkle said, avoiding eye-contact with Isadora.

She shot him another disapproving look.

"What?"

"You have to talk to her, you believe in the truth Farkle, so tell her the truth!" Isadora said simply.

"I believe in Riley and I believe in our friendship, and I'm not going to do anything to sacrifice that, Isadora." Farkle said firmly.

"It's almost New Year, Farkle, tell her the truth."

"I'm not lying. It was different last year. Riley lied for Maya. And Lucas liked Riley back; he deserved to know the truth and she deserved to be heard. Riley doesn't like me back."

"Love." Isadora corrected.

"What?"

"Riley doesn't love you back. And anyway, you don't know that, you haven't asked."

Farkle shook his head, "I can't. I would rather die then not be friends with Riley, I need her. And this... this has the ability to change our friendship, to break it, and I can't let that happen."

"Okay," Isadora nodded, "it's your choice, your feelings. But don't be afraid of them."

Farkle didn't reply, and Isadora turned and began to walk towards the cafeteria, "Are you coming, Farkle?"

Farkle quickly shut his locker and hurried after her.

The others where already at their usual table in the cafeteria when Farkle and Isadora arrived. Farkle sat down in his usual seat, next to Riley, who smiled at him, and Isadora opposite him.

"What took you two so long, huh? Huh?" Zay said, grinning.

"We were discussing Farkle New Year's Eve party," Isadora replied promptly.

"New Year's Eve, huh? Otherwise known as the most romantic night of the year," he teased.

"New Year's Eve? Have you ever heard of Valentine's Day, Zay?" Lucas piped up.

Maya looked over at him, "Oh count on you to say Valentine's Day, Huckleberry," she said, "everyone knows Halloween is the most romantic night of the year."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Halloween?" He said with disbelief, "And how do you figure that one out?"

"You go egging and TPing with a boy, and then the cops come and he takes the fall" She smiled and looked mock-wistfully into the distance, "it's very romantic stuff, you should take note, Hee-Haw."

Riley laughed and Lucas smiled, "Sure it is, Maya." He said, affectionately.

"So, will you all be able to come?" Farkle asked everyone.

Riley smiled, different from how she smiled a moment before, this was her smile reserved just for Farkle, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Farkle smiled back at her, lost in her eyes, momentarily forgetting that they were in the cafeteria surrounded by their friends.

"We'd all love to come too," Zay said, a hint of amusement in his voice; bringing both Farkle and Riley back to reality. The two blushed and turned away from each other; Riley looked down at her plate and began to push her food around with her fork.

"Oh, y-yeah," Farkle stuttered, his heart going at a million miles a second, "that's awesome."

Zay and Maya shared an amused, knowing look; while Isadora shot Farkle a look that clearly said 'talk to her'.

Farkle stayed mostly quiet for the rest of lunch, as he mentally fought with himself.

Talk to her or not?

Truth or lie?

Risk losing everything or risk gaining everything?

As they all stood up to leave and began to make their way out, Farkle grabbed Riley's elbow, "Riley, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," she replied.

If he thought his heart had been beating fast before, that was nothing compared to right now.

They walked over to the edge of the cafeteria, where there wasn't many people.

"So Farkle?' Riley asked.

It is now or never, he told himself. But he couldn't make sound come out of his mouth, which had suddenly gone dry. His heart beat kept quickening, it's going too fast, he thought.

Why can't I talk to her now? I've always been able to talk her before.

"Farkle?" Riley said, starting to sound concerned.

"Yeah?" He croaked.

"You were gonna talk to me about something..." she trailed off, her face starting to feel hot. She felt like an idiot.

He quite obviously doesn't want to talk to me.

"Yeah, uhh, I was just making sure you could come to my New Years party," Farkle said.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yeah, I can, remember? We were talking about it before. I said I wouldn't miss it for the world," Riley replied.

"Oh yeah, I must've, uh, forgotten." Farkle lied.

STUPID!

"Oh," Riley's face fell. She could've sworn they'd had a 'moment' before.

Obviously not.

Riley tried not show Farkle how hurt she was by the fact that he'd forgotten that just half an hour ago she'd felt as if they'd been staring into each other's souls.

She plastered a smile on her face, "Well I better go, I have Ms Warbington for math, and you know how she gets when people are late..."

She turned and walked off quickly, feeling like an idiot.

How could I've thought that he liked me back.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yeah," Farkle replied, but Riley was already gone, and Farkle was left alone, feeling like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7: Farkle Meets New Year's

It was less than half an hour to midnight, and the group was gathered in Farkle's room. Riley and Maya were dancing on Farkle's bed, doing a karaoke duet to 'You're the One That I Want' from Grease. They were acting all goofy; constantly tripping over one another and howling with laughter. Zay, Lucas, Isadora and Farkle were all watching on; laughing with them.

Farkle loved, that despite all the stuff that he had, they were in his room, singing and mucking about. Just like they'd be doing at anyone else's house.

The song ended; Maya bowed dramatically and Riley attempted to curtsy, but tripped over and fell, grabbing Maya on her way down.

Farkle looked fondly at the tangle of laughing limbs, "Roof?" He asked them.

"Oof!" They replied, their voices muffled as they attempted to untangle themselves.

Farkle turned to the others, "Wanna go up to the roof? Has one of the best views of New York,"

"Count us in," Lucas said, standing up.

"This is going to put my roof to shame, isn't it?" Riley said, placing a hand on Farkle's shoulder, having successfully freed herself from Maya and the bed.

Farkle smiled at her, "You'll love it, trust me."

The others followed him out of his room and into the elevator, which took them up to the roof.

"Whoa," Maya said, stepping out first, "this definitely puts your roof to shame, Riles."

"Peaches!" Riley scolded.

"Just look at it, Riley," Maya said, motioning around her.

She did have a point. It was beautiful; the blue velvet sky was stretched out above them, dotted with the few stars they could see and New York stretched out below them, glowing with life.

"Yeah, okay," Riley agreed with a shrug. Farkle laughed.

"Farkle, how tall is your place?" Lucas asked, looking over the edge.

Maya watched him standing there, at the edge, and with a pang was reminded of last year's New Year's Eve.

"You know the Empire State building?" Farkle replied.

"Yeah," Lucas said, sounding concerned.

"Not as tall as that, but pretty tall."

All six walked up to the edge, and stared out at the world.

"Everything looks so small," Riley said.

"Like we're on top of the world." Maya added.

Farkle looked over at the two girls and smiled, "I knew you'd like it."

"Farkle, what's this?" Isadora had wandered off and was standing near something that looked like...

Maya blinked in disbelief, "A campfire?! Seriously, Farkle?"

Maya and Lucas side-glanced at each other, both feeling incredibly awkward. The fact that Riley was standing in between them only made it worse.

"I thought it would be nice, y'know. A campfire, under the stars. To remind us that, after everything, we're all still friends."

Riley smiled and looked down at her feet.

 _If only he knew how much more complicated it really is._

"Aww, see how can you hate him when he says something adorable like that," Zay said, flinging an arm over Farkle's shoulders.

Riley laughed and Maya rolled her eyes, "You better have s'mores, Farkle."

"I sure do!" Farkle said, holding up bags of marshmallows, biscuits and chocolate.

"You knew I'd be pissed?"

"Yeah, I figured," he replied, grinning slightly.

They all sat down. There were three seats, each with enough room for two people. Lucas sat down first, and Riley quickly sat down next to him, knowing she'd be too awkward to sit next to Farkle and that it'd be to awkward for Maya to sit next to Lucas. Maya seemed to pick up on this, and sat opposite Riley and Lucas, on the other side of the fire, "C'mon Farkle, you're next to me."

Farkle walked over and sat reluctantly by her, slightly scared that she might try and push him into the fire, and annoyed and upset that Riley was sitting with Lucas.

 _Well of course she is._

He'd just thought, he'd hoped that she'd sit with him and maybe the fire and the stars and the view...

 _And maybe she could've realised she felt the same as me._

 _Yeah right, Farkle._

They were all silent for a moment, staring at the crackling flames.

"Well, are we gonna make s'mores or what?" Maya said loudly, and everyone laughed.

"Yeah," Zay said, who was sitting next to Isadora, "I'm with Maya."

Farkle opened up the packet of marshmallows and passed them all a couple and a stick to roast them on.

"So," Riley said, as everyone stuck there marshmallows into the fire (Riley, Isadora, Lucas and Farkle all put theirs near the embers, while Maya and Zay put theirs right in the flames and they promptly burst into fire), "what was everybody's favourite part of the year?" She turned to Lucas first.

Lucas smiled at Riley, and for the first time ever, she felt nothing.

That scared her.

"So Lucas?" She asked again, managing to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"I don't know, maybe getting on to the high school football team, or.." but then he trailed off.

"Or what?" Riley asked.

Lucas glanced over a Maya, and then looked back at Riley, "Nothing. Getting onto the football team was definitely a high light."

"What about you, Riles?" Maya asked.

"You guys," Riley replied simply.

"Riley!" Maya said, annoyed

"What?"

"You can't say something like that," Maya said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"'Cause it makes us all look bad for choosing something selfish!" Zay told her.

Riley laughed and shrugged.

Opposite her Farkle was watching her through the flames, his heart beating. He had been planning on saying the exact same thing.

They talked and laughed and ate s'mores as the last few minutes of 2016 began to disappear.

Isadora checked her watch, "Only one minute left!"

"Let's go to the edge, we'll have the best view," Farkle told the others.

They hurried over, and all leant on the edge; staring out over New York.

Farkle glanced over at Isadora. He knew she had said that the feelings were his to tell, but part of him was still scared that she was going to yell them out at midnight, like he had done to Riley last year. Another part of them hoped she would, it would be easier in a way, if she did. But most of him wanted them to stay a secret.

 _I can't risk losing her._

"Ten seconds!" Isadora announced, and Farkle looked out at New York with everyone else.

"Nine, eight, seven, six," they all yelled together, "five, four, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOO!"

The sky erupted with colour, and the sound of their screams were drowned out by the fireworks.

Farkle looked over at Riley, the fireworks reflected in her dark eyes.

It was the New Year and she didn't know.

Riley looked over at Farkle, and smiled at him; he smiled back. Then, seized by a sudden need to, she rushed over and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Happy New Year, Farkle." She said, feeling warm and safe in his arms, yet also like crying.

"Happy New Year, Riley," he replied, hugging her back, and savouring every moment of it.

As they let go of each other, Farkle could feel Riley's warm breath on his cheek; her mouth so close he could kiss her; his heart beating so loud he was sure she could here him,

 _Kiss her._

Farkle's breath was warming her cheek in the cold New York air.

 _Kiss him._

Then they broke apart, and Riley became suddenly incredibly embarrassed, and turned around and hugged the person nearest her, who happened to be Zay, so Farkle would think that she'd hugged him because of the New year and not because she wanted to hug him.

"Happy New Year, Zay!"

"Happy New Year, Riley," Zay said, giving her a funny look.

Riley then went and hugged everyone in turn and wished them a Happy New Year.

His heart sunk.

 _Of course, she was just saying 'Happy New Year,' no need to get so excited._

They stood by the edge, watching the fireworks for a little longer, before walking back over to the fire. Farkle lost track of how long they were there, laughing; talking; eating. It was a long time, because by the time they all tramped back to Farkle's room it was three in the morning.

"I'm taking the bed, bitches," Maya said sleepily, throwing herself across Farkle's bed.

"Well that sorts out the sleeping arrangement," Zay said; Lucas laughed.

"Here, I'll help you guys with the couches," Farkle said.

Farkle's two couches and two chairs, all folded out into beds. He showed them how to do it and then got them duvets. Everyone climbed into their beds (Riley into the actual bed with Maya), and Farkle turned of the light, which revealed his planetarium ceiling.

"Whoa, it's so pretty, Farkle," Riley said, and the others murmured in agreement.

Everyone began to drift off to sleep, watching the stars.

About half an hour later, Farkle heard Riley or Maya climb out of bed. He sat up and looked over to see Riley lying on the floor, staring up at his ceiling.

He got out of bed, walked over and lay down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" He whispered, looking at her.

"No it's, it's not that," she replied quietly, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling and the stars, "it's..."

 _It's you._

Farkle looked up at his ceiling, and looked at the stars and the planets. He knew his hand was only centimetres from hers, and he wanted so badly to hold it, to comfort her about what ever was bothering her. Instead he said, "Do you want to see Pluto?"

Riley turned her head to face him, grinning, "You can do that?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yes please!"

Farkle quickly went to get his iPad. He lay back down next to her and typed 'pluto' into the app that controlled the planetarium. Immediately Pluto appeared on his ceiling. Riley's eyes widen and she smiled, "Wow, thanks Farkle!"

Farkle smiled, and watched her watching Pluto.

"It's a shame they said Pluto isn't a planet anymore," she whispered, "I hope it is again one day."

"Me too," Farkle whispered, his eyes still on Riley.

And at that moment her wished harder than he ever had for Pluto to be a planet in real life and not just in his room.


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Meets Farkle

_**8  
~a couple of days later~**_

Farkle stared up at his ceiling, at Pluto to be exact. Riley was running around in his mind, and he couldn't get her out.

 _Riley, Riley, Riley._

Farkle shut his eyes tight.

 _I can't do this. I can't keep this secret anymore._

He was beginning to hyperventilate and felt as if his chest was about to collapse in. He sat up and calmed his breathing. He would go to Riley's right now, he would tell her everything.

 _And whatever happens after that is out of my control. But I have to tell her._

He grabbed his coat and ran out.

It was almost 11PM, and Riley was curled up in her bed, reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the millionth time. Her lamp lit the room dimly, as the rain thundered down outside.

Her bedroom window was suddenly opened, and a dark, wet figure climbed in.

"Farkle?" Riley said, sitting up in her bed.

 _It's now or never Farkle, tell her. Actually tell her this time_.

"Farkle what are you doing here?" Riley asked, still in her bed, her heart beating so fast she was sure it was about to break through her chest. "You're soaking."

"Riley, I- I need to tell you something," he managed to say.

Riley could've sworn her heart actually stopped, "What?"

 _There's no going back now, you have to tell her._

"Riley," he took a deep breath.

 _Go for it_.

Riley's eyes were fixated on Farkle's face. She couldn't blink, she couldn't tear them away.

 _This has to be a dream._

"I like you," he said quickly, he couldn't bring himself to say love, not yet. "I really like you, Riley. I've liked you for so long. Like, I like like you. So much. And if you don't like me back, that's okay. I just- I needed you to know."

Riley was still staring at Farkle, she couldn't believe her ears.

 _This can't be real._

"Riley? Are you okay?" Farkle asked.

 _Shit, I blew it, she doesn't like me, she doesn't want to be friends._

Riley's heart was beating so fast.

 _He likes me, this is real, this isn't a dream. He really likes me._

"Just please say we can still be friends, Riley. Please. I couldn't survive if we weren't-"

But he was cut off, as Riley jumped out of her bed, and ran over to him; wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she kissed him.

Farkle froze, completely shocked, and then he melted into the kiss, placing his hands around Riley's lower back.

They got lost in the kiss; it was the realest thing either of them had ever felt. Riley didn't care that Farkle was sopping wet, she wanted to kiss him forever.

It was even better than Farkle had ever imagined.

It was messy, but it was real. Nothing could beat that.

When the final broke apart, Riley giggled and pressed her forehead to Farkle's, closing her eyes.

 _This is really happening. That really happened. I kissed Farkle._

She smiled.

"So does that mean you like me back?" Farkle asked.

Riley didn't even have to open her eyes to know where his lips where to kiss him again. She knew his face perfectly.

Then she stepped back and opened her eyes, "Of course I like you, you idiot."

It was Farkle's turn to smile and kiss her, one hand on her back, the other on her warm cheek.

Riley had never felt so alive; her whole body seem to be coursing with electricity.

When they broke apart, Riley was grinning, her chest heaving and her heart beating fast, for a completely different reason than it had been ten minutes ago.

Farkle grinned back at her. He could look into her eyes forever.

Then reality came crashing down on her and the smile disappeared.

 _What happens now?_

"What happens now?" She whispered.

Farkle stopped smiling, and caressed her cheek for a moment, before his hands dropped to his side, "It's up to you."

"What?" Riley murmured.

"Riley, I want you to be happy. Whatever happens next, that's up to you." Then he turned and climbed back out the window, stopping when he was half way out to turn and look at Riley, who was where he had left her. He smiled sadly and then left, shutting the window behind him.

Riley fell down onto her bed, and despite what ever tomorrow would bring, she smiled. A bubble of elation was growing inside of her, and at that very moment nothing could pop it.


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Meets Love

When Riley woke up the next morning, she almost couldn't tell whether she'd dreamt last night or not.

She looked over at the spot where she and Farkle had stood.

 _No, it was real._

 _It was real._

 _Last night was real._

 _I KISSED FARKLE!_

Riley was grinning; she'd never felt, so intensely happy.

And then she wasn't smiling.

 _'What happens now?'_

 _'Riley, I want you to be happy. Whatever happens next, that's up to you.'_

Riley sat on the edge of her bed, her mind a mess. She had a decision to make, and it wasn't going to be easy.

She got changed quickly, and went out into the kitchen. Topanga, Cory and Auggie were all sitting around the table, eating breakfast.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Riley asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sure, baby," Topanga replied, stay seated.

"No, Bay Window talk to you, Mom," Riley said.

"Oh, oh! Bay Window?" Topanga asked, sounding excited.

"Yes, Mom," Riley said, laughing slightly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm coming," Topanga said, standing up, and walking over to Riley.

"Wait me too, right?" Cory asked.

"No, sorry, just Mom," Riley replied.

"Sucker!" Topanga said, poking her tongue out at her husband, before following her daughter into her bedroom.

"So what's wrong?" Topanga asked, as she sat down next to Riley in the Bay Window.

"When did you realise you were in love with Dad?" Riley asked.

Topanga looked slightly taken aback by the question, but she answered anyway, "Well your father and I have been in love for practically our whole lives, you know that."

"Yes, but, you guys met when you were two. You couldn't have known that you were properly in love then. When did you realise that what you felt for Dad was love?"

"When did I realise? Well, we were fourteen, so younger than you and we'd been officially dating for a couple of weeks. And then your Dad told me that he loved me,"

"And you said I love you too, and that's when you realised?"

"No, I was fourteen, Riley. I didn't think you were supposed to be in love so young. It freaked me out, so the next day I broke up with him."

"You broke up with Dad, right after he told you that he loved you?!" Riley said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, it was pretty harsh."

"You don't say," Riley laughed.

"That night, Cory came for his jean jacket, and I remember thinking, 'What if I am in love with this boy? I have such strong feelings for him, but I always have. They can't be love, I'm only fourteen.' Then your father sat down and told me what he believed love was. How we'd always been able to talk, make each other laugh. How he always wanted to take care of me. These were all things I felt. But I'd felt them for so long that I didn't know that they were love. And that's when I realised." Topanga said, smiling.

"So you can be in love with someone without even knowing it?" Riley asked after a moment.

Topanga looked at her daughter, trying to decode what was going on. "Yeah," she replied, "you can."

Riley looked away from her mother and stared straight ahead. She thought about Farkle and she thought about all the feelings she had, how she'd had them for what felt like forever and never really wondered about.

 _I'm in love with him._

Riley turned Topanga, smiling, "Thanks Mom." She said, hugging her.

'You're welcome," Topanga hugged her back.

"You okay?" Topanga asked, once they'd stopped hugging.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I- I just have some decisions I need to make."

"Well I hope you make the right ones," Topanga replied.

"I will," Riley said, before climbing out her Bay Window, running down the fire escape and out into the streets of New York.

She walked quickly to the subway station, and got on the first train she could. She had a very important decision to make, and she wanted to make the right choice and she wanted to make it fast.

The train ride wasn't long, and she practically ran from the subway to his apartment, and up the first flight of stairs.

Riley frowned when she entered the hall, Austin, Lucas's pale ginger cat was wandering around. Riley went over and picked up, "You're not supposed to be outside," she said to the cat. Austin was a substitute pet for all of the animals Lucas used to have back in Texas. He sometimes joked that if he ever moved back to Texas he would get another cat and call it 'New York'. Riley smiled at that, and then frowned.

 _No, if I'm doing this I have to be certain._

Riley took a deep breath and knocked on Lucas's door.

Mrs Friar opened it, "Hello Riley," she said kindly.

"Hey Mrs Friar, I found Austin outside," Riley replied, passing the cat to the woman, "Is Lucas home? Sorry I didn't call. I just need to speak to him."

"Yes, he'll be in his room." Mrs Friar said, ushering Riley in, "Go right in."

"Thanks," Riley smiled, walking to Lucas's room. She knocked on the door, "Lucas?"

He opened his door, "Oh, hey Riley,"

"Hey Lucas," Riley replied.

"Hey," he said.

"He- No." Riley said firmly, walking into his room.

"What?" Lucas said, confused. Turning to face her.

"No," Riley repeated.

"Okay," Lucas said uncertainly, unsure of where this conversation was going next.

 _Just get straight to the point._

"Lucas, it's been along time since we talked about it," Riley said.

Lucas knew straight away what she meant be 'it', "Yeah, it has been."

"Do you still like me?" Riley asked.

"What?"

"Do you still like me?" Riley repeated.

"Do you still like _me_?" Lucas asked her.

"Lucas, that has nothing to do with the question. Do you like me, yes or no?"

"Riley, why are you asking me this?"

"Because last year you said you had different feelings for me and Maya, but you didn't know what they were. Do you know now?"

Lucas took a moment before replying, "I think so, but I'm not ready to act on them."

"Because it is going to end up hurting either me or Maya?" Riley prompted.

"Yeah, and that's the last thing I want to do, Riley."

"Lucas, if you like me," Riley paused, this was going to be hard to say, "if, if you like me, then I'm sorry, because you're one of my best friends, and I always want you around."

"Riley, don't do this again."

"No, this time it's for real, Lucas. I'm sorry."

Lucas didn't reply.

"I told you that I felt the same ever since I fell into your lap on the subway, but I didn't even know you, Lucas. You've become one of my best friends since then, but my feelings for, those sort of feelings for you, haven't changed. And at the time I thought they were real, and they were real, they were so real. But we're not 12 anymore, Lucas, do we really believe in love at first sight? Because that's what I thought it was. And now I have different feelings now, stronger, realer feelings, that aren't for a good-looking guy on the subway. I'm sorry, Lucas."

"it's okay," Lucas said, and he was actually smiling.

"You're alright?" Riley asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. Something seemed up with you these past few months, and I guess this was it."

Riley smiled, "Friends?"

"Best friends." Lucas said, hugging her.

"I'll see you at school," Lucas said, letting go.

"Yeah, Riley replied, walking to the door, "And Lucas," she said, turning to face him, "If you like Maya, you shouldn't be scared."

"Thanks Riley."

Riley smiled, then left.

It didn't take her long to get back on the subway; her heart beating fast wth each step she took and with the movement of the train. She was getting closer to Farkle with every second.

She ran from the subway station to Farkle's giant-ass building, literally ran, so that she had to gain her breath before entering.

Farkle's place was huge, and despite having been there many times, Riley always almost got lost, which meant that it took her 10 minutes before she found Farkle's floor.

She didn't even bother to knock on his door and instead burst dramatically into the room. Farkle, who was lying in his bed, staring up at his planetarium (which coincidentally was showing Pluto, he hadn't changed it since New Years).

"Riley," he said hopping off his bed.

Riley looked at him, it felt like centuries and seconds at the same time, since she had kissed him last night. "Farkle, you said that whatever happens is up to me,"

"Yes, I want you to be happy."

"So I went to talk to Lucas,"

"Oh, okay, if that's what makes you happy," Farkle said, trying to keep the disappointed out of his voice.

"No, Farkle. I told him that I don't have feelings for him anymore." Riley replied.

Farkle's face split into a smile, "You did?"

"Of course I did, Farkle." She answered, walking towards him.

"Are you sure though, Riley? I want you to be sure, I want you to be happy."

"Of course I'm sure Farkle!"Riley said, starting to angry that he wasn't getting it, "Last night was the realest thing I've ever felt, Farkle! I'm sure, okay?"

Then to prove a point, she kissed him, and it felt even better than last night's kiss. He was warm this time, not cold and wet. His lips fitted so perfectly with hers, and they were so soft. They were kissing under Pluto, and they were the only two real people on the world at that moment.

Nothing could compare to this.

"Do you believe me now?" Riley asked, pressing her forehead to Farkle's.

"I think I'm in love with you," Farkle whispered, before he even knew what he was saying.

Riley smiled, and tried to reply, but she couldn't. So instead, she kissed him, and it was a kiss that said _I love you too._

"Good," Riley whispered, "because I'm in love with you too."


End file.
